An embedded permanent magnet rotating electric machine with auxiliary salient poles, which can be engaged in a high-speed rotation under weak field control and also allows active utilization of reluctance torque, is often used to drive a vehicle in the related art. For instance, patent literature 1 (Japanese Patent Gazette No. 3308828) discloses a structure adopted in an embedded permanent magnet rotating electric machine to assure both high output and a lesser extent of torque rippling by forming a gap at the rotor where permanent magnets are disposed.
Patent literature 2 (Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2006-187189) discloses a structure adopted in an embedded magnet rotating electric machine that mechanically allows the rotating electric machine to rotate at high speed.